a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a spring-tip, flexible electrode catheter and a method for using the spring-tip, flexible electrode catheter for tissue ablation. In particular, the spring-tip flexible electrode catheter of the present invention comprises an enshrouded flexible electrode (e.g., a plurality of flexible brush filaments or bristles) for applying ablative energy (e.g., RF energy) to target tissue during the formation of spot or continuous linear lesions.
b. Background Art
It is well known that benefits may be gained by forming lesions in tissue if the depth and location of the lesions being formed can be controlled. In particular, it can be desirable to elevate tissue temperature to around 50° C. until lesions are formed via coagulation necrosis, which changes the electrical properties of the tissue. For example, when sufficiently deep lesions are formed at specific locations in cardiac tissue via coagulation necrosis, undesirable atrial fibrillations may be lessened or eliminated. “Sufficiently deep” lesions means transmural lesions in some cardiac applications.
Several difficulties may be encountered, however, when attempting to form adequately-deep lesions at specific locations using some existing ablation electrodes. For example, when forming lesions with RF energy, high temperature gradients are often encountered in the vicinity of the electrode. At the edges of some existing electrodes are regions of very high current density, leading to large temperature gradients and hot spots. These “edge effects” may result in the formation of undesirable coagulum and charring of the surface tissue. For example, undesirable coagulum may begin to form when blood reaches around 80° C. for an appreciable length of time, and undesirable tissue charring and desiccation may be seen when tissue reaches around 100° C. for an appreciable length of time. There two types of undesirable coagulum: coagulum that adheres to and damages the medical device; and coagulum blood clots or curds that may enter a patient's bloodstream, possibly resulting in other health problems for the patient. Charring of the surface tissue may also have deleterious effects on a patient.
As the temperature of the electrode is increased, the contact time required to form an adequately-deep lesion decreases, but the likelihood of charring surface tissue and forming undesirable coagulum increases. As the temperature of the electrode is decreased, the contact time required to form an adequately-deep lesion increases, but the likelihood of charring surface tissue and forming undesirable coagulum decreases. It is, therefore, a balancing act trying to ensure that tissue temperatures are adequately high for long enough to create deep lesions, while still preventing or minimizing coagulum formation and/or charring of the surface tissue. Active temperature control may help, but the placement of thermocouples, for example, is tricky and setting the RF generator for a certain temperature becomes an empirical exercise as actual tissue temperatures are generally different from those recorded next to the electrode due to factors such as convection and catheter design.
Another difficulty encountered with existing ablation electrodes is how to ensure adequate tissue contact. Current techniques for creating continuous linear lesions in endocardial applications include, for example, dragging a conventional catheter on the tissue, using an array electrode, or using pre-formed electrodes. All of these devices comprise rigid electrodes that do not always conform to the tissue surface, especially when sharp gradients and undulations are present, such as at the ostium of the pulmonary vein in the left atrium and the isthmus of the right atrium between the tricuspid valve and the inferior vena cava. Consequently, continuous linear lesions are difficult to achieve. When forming lesions in a heart, the beating of the heart further complicates matters, making it difficult to keep adequate contact between the electrode and the tissue for a sufficient length of time to form a desired lesion. With a rigid electrode, it can be quite difficult to maintain sufficient contact pressure until an adequate lesion has been formed. This problem is exacerbated on contoured or trabeculated surfaces. If the contact between the electrode and the tissue cannot be properly maintained, a quality lesion is unlikely to be formed.
Catheters based upon a virtual electrode may address some of the difficulties, but these catheters often require high flow rates of conductive fluid (e.g., typically around 70 milliliters per minute) to maintain effective cooling for high-power RF applications. The introduction of a large amount of conductive fluid into a patient's bloodstream may have detrimental effects on the patient.
Thus, there remains a need for an ablation catheter that address these issues with the existing designs and that permits the formation of uniform, transmural spot and continuous linear lesions on smooth or contoured surfaces.